Mirror Image
by selizabetha01
Summary: Elena chose Stefan and now Damon can't bear to watch her with his brother. He promised he would never leave her but he needs some time away... away in Chance Harbor with a very accommodating witch. One Shot, rated M for blood play.


**I'm only halfway through The Secret Circle so I hope my portrayal of Faye is accurate and I apologise if it isn't. Written as a request for the lovely Jess (s0merholic, or at least I think that's her username on this site). I will back this up on my Livejournal because I'm not sure what FF is doing with stories lately.**

**Twitter: asinsaviour_**

**Livejournal: selizabetha01**

* * *

He'd made a promise to his brother and Damon Salvatore always kept his promises. He swore if Elena chose Stefan that he'd leave town not just for Stefan's sanity but his own as well. Though, he couldn't forget the promise he'd also made to Elena, a promise which he would not be taking lightly. _"I will never leave you again,"_ he had told her, and he wouldn't.

So this was him leaving town. One night, that was all he needed. One night away from the whispered _I love you _and _I forgive you _and _I'm so sorry's. _A man needed breathing space, right? Even an undead man. A different small town, a dreary bar and lot's of alcohol, that was exactly what he needed right now. Maybe even a pint of fresh blood from a willing victim.

When _she _walked in, he knew he had her the moment she laid eyes on him from across the room, witches were always fun, especially when so young and inexperienced. A young witch should know better than to stray so far from her circle. Yet still, here she was a short black dress and the divine scent of leather radiating from her. He couldn't help but inhale when she took the stool next to his, vanilla shampoo and musty rose perfume, perfect.

"Faye Chamberlain," she announced, her eyes not so subtly drifting up and down his seated figure silently devouring him piece by piece. "Now what are you buying me?"

Damon shook his head, she was brave to approach an unknown vampire alone he would give her that. He gestured for the bartender to come over and pointed to his now empty glass of bourbon. "Two," he said.

The bartender scanned over Faye before telling her, "I'll need to see proof of your age."

Damon turned then too, taking her in properly for the first time that evening. She was young, eighteen maybe the same age as Elena. Her hair was wavy and dark brown, ending just below her shoulders and she had fierce green eyes that he'd bet she could use to manipulate anyone to get what she wanted. What was the legal drinking age these days, eighteen, twenty one, thirty?

He sighed, about to compel the man into not hassling them for ID for the rest of the night but just as he was about to a couple of glasses fell from the wall behind the bar in submission to an invisible force. "Bring me a drink or I'll come over there and get it myself," Faye demanded.

The bartender nodded dumbly, looking confused and stricken. "Oh, and leave the bottle," Faye requested, her voice suddenly sickeningly sweet. "So, what brings you to Chance Harbor? I don't think I've seen you here before." She asked, turning her attention back to Damon.

"Does it matter?" He retorted.

"Should it?" Faye raised her eyebrows in response, an action that vaguely reminded Damon of himself.

"Not to you," he told her, there was no need to get personal here.

"Fair enough," she shrugged indifferently. He was really beginning to like her. "I don't think you told me your name."

"Damon," he replied, "Salvatore, as in saviour."

"Well, Damon, another drink or so and I think I'd be inclined to dance," Faye smirked.

His mouth quirked upwards making his facial expression match hers almost exactly, "and what makes you think I'd want to dance with you?" He asked as he poured her another drink from the bottle the barman had so kindly left, just as he was told.

"Oh, come on, a pretty girl, short dress, alcohol in her system, why _wouldn't _you want to dance with me?" Faye countered.

_What was she, him in a female body?_ Damon wondered but aloud said, "Full of our self, aren't we?"

She leaned closer to him, eyes trailing down him again. Once they came back up and reached his lips she spoke with the smirk still planted firmly on her face, "very much."

"Fair enough," he shrugged mimicking her from earlier. "Drink up."

Minutes later they were among the crowd of dancers in the bar with the bass from the music pleasurably vibrating through their bodies. Damon's hands gripped Faye's sides, holding her back against his chest, as her hips swayed against him and her head titled back against his shoulder, exposing her neck, a clumsy thing to do around a vampire.

He twirled her around quickly in his arms, her hair spun out to match the movement, giving him another waft of her vanilla scented shampoo. Faye pushed herself up against him, digging her fingernails into his stomach when he began to trail open mouthed kisses across her feminine jaw line. He smirked against her skin when her fingernails began to scratch, letting him know that she was having fun. He was enjoying the fact that she didn't act breakable and weak like most girls did when they tried a little too hard to flirt with him. Faye was different, she was confident and aware of her own power and strength, she knew what she wanted and she went for it. Her personality refreshed him.

"I like this dress," he breathed against her ear as her hips continued to grind into his body, the air tickling her skin and hair. He ran his finger across the bottom of the dress without looking down, his fingertips lightly brushing the skin of her leg.

"Why?" She quizzed, pulling her head back an inch to look at his face.

"I'll show you, if you like." He paused his movements, forcing her to stop dancing as well and held his hand out for her to take, allowing her to ultimately make the decision.

She took him up on his offer, just as he had anticipated. As brave and confident as she seemed, she was still like other girls in the sense that she wanted danger in her life, however stupid it may be to leave a bar with a stranger.

Soon enough, Damon had her pressed against a wall outside the bar, their lips fused together. Faye's hands were buried somewhere in his hair, occasionally tugging at a handful of his black locks. Likewise, his hands were running in a path along her slender legs, curved hips and thin ribcage, teasingly stopping just before they reached her chest. Every so often he took the time to squeeze her skin, leaving red finger marks in his path but not rough enough to bruise. He successfully made her gasp each time leading her to open her mouth enough for his tongue to slide in between her lips.

Eventually Faye pulled away, leaning her head against the cold brick wall behind her, not caring that it was scratching her partially bare back and legs. "I thought you were going to show me why you liked this dress," she reminded him in a daze.

"You're right," he smiled at her. "Do you trust me?" He had to ask; after all she was a witch. He couldn't risk her giving him one of those damn brain aneurysms like a certain Bennett witch he knew was getting a little too skilful at.

"For heaven's sake, yes, I trust you! Now would you just do whatever it is you're planning to do already?" Faye impatiently spat.

His smile widened into a grin. "You see," he brushed the thick, brunette hair from one side of her neck and softly traced a line with his index finger, "it leaves your neck bare. In your neck lies a very important artery for a vampire." Faye's eyes widened slightly before quickly returning to their usual size but still it was enough for Damon to notice. "Surely you knew, my little witch. There was something about me; you got a vibe the second you walked through that door. All of the supernatural are drawn to each other that way."

She nodded, she _had_ known, she just hadn't wanted to admit it to herself that other _things _existed. Her breathing became shallower and her heart rate increased, now that she was certain of what Damon was she knew what was coming next.

On cue, Damon's creamy pale skin was obstructed as dark veins protruded from under his eyes and danced across his cheeks. He lowed his head to Faye's neck and punctured the delicate skin with his prolonged canines in the place where he expertly knew her carotid artery would be.

He relished in the feel of her sweet liquid trickling thickly down his throat, temporarily soothing the aching and longing he constantly had inside nagging at him. She groaned and slumped further back against the building but not showing any signs of rejection or wanting to push him away. When her arm came up to weakly pull his head closer to her neck and her groans turned into moans of pleasure he drank deeper, wanting the taste of her youth to linger longer in his mouth for as long as possible. Her blood was fresh tasting and slightly spicy, matching her personality perfectly.

Just as he had practiced thousands of times before, he knew exactly the right way to draw blood so that it made the woman in his arms gasp for more and cling onto him for dear life until he felt her body shudder beneath his for release until she couldn't hold on anymore.

After a while he was forced to pull away, not wanting to kill her. Not even he was dumb enough to kill a witch. She was weak but he found that she could still stand although her eyelids were dropping. He asked if she wanted him to call her a cab but she shook her head and refused. She groaned again and hissed when her hand came up to touch the neat wound on her neck.

He nodded towards her. "You should keep that covered until it heals. Because you are what you are I trust you not to tell anybody what really happened tonight without compulsion, it'll only open too many questions about what we really are."

"Okay," Faye replied with strength remaining in her voice, somehow managing to fully open her eyes and stand as if nothing had in fact happened despite the amount of blood he had just taken from her. She really was going to be a strong witch once she became more mature and knowledgeable of her powers. He wouldn't like to meet her on a bad day.

Scanning Faye's body one last time for any marks that he might need to remind her to hide away, he found none. With a wink and smirk that he hoped would bring her to her knees, Damon turned and made his way out of Chance Harbor. It had been a delightful host but now was the time to return to Mystic Falls.

* * *

**Now if you can find it in your heart to review/alert/favourite etc. etc. please do so!**


End file.
